For You, For Me, For Us
by DirtyVelvet
Summary: A short piece about Sparda's disappearance and Eva's acceptance.


Capcom owns Devil May Cry and all its characters.

* * *

"Sparda?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his chest, and hugged into his back. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't quite figure it out. Sparda shifted his weight in the soft bed. He slightly turned his body to look at her, behind him.

"Yes?" He inquired, with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmm… nothing." She hugged him tighter and rubbed her face against his back. She knew something was off, something was wrong. It was a woman's instinct, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Sparda knew she was aware of something too. It wasn't just his demonic senses that allowed him to notice the change of behaviour his wife held. It was all those years they had together. Taking the time to understand the personality of one another. Then why did she not just ask him?

It was a doubt, a question, lingering in her mind. Sparda was up to something. She decided to leave the interrogation for another time. She'd enjoy what they had now. It might not last.

Sparda had known for a very long time what was going to happen. He hadn't meant to meet Eva, the beautiful angel, to his opposing species. It complicated things a bit. A lot. He had intended to defeat Mundus, seal the demon world and spend the rest of his days hunting down demons, which had escaped or stayed behind, sometimes even a demon that was summoned by a human who was evil all the same. And he did. He lived, at first, with great admiration towards him, people actually worshiped him, but that was at the beginning. And like all things that drift through time, the name of Sparda became nothing more than a fairy tale at best. Legends hold treasure at the end of the story, fairy tales hold morals, Sparda supposed his was about good and evil. They exist in everyone. Everyone is capable of either. Even demons. Sparda now being a forgotten memory was happy but also lonely in his newfound seclusion. While he still fought off demons, he was missing something.

Then, a near 2 000 years later, he saw her and though he had never believed in a god before, (not from what he'd seen or had knowledge of) there was definitely something that had birthed Eva. That was when he fell in love with the human plane again. When he saw what it could bring to life.

He remembered the first time he gazed upon the human realm some 2 000 years prior. At first there was a strong distaste for the species and the way they lived, but of course, that is the feeling bred into the minds of all demons. Then, as he watched them more and more often, he would notice things, things he never noticed before. The way they cried when a child was born and laughed when they died, the way they cared for species not of their own, fed and looked after them, the way they talked and dressed and ate, went through phases in life, had decisions, changed their mind, moved from one place to the next, spoke different languages, had different encounters, experimented with substances, careers and life, the way they breathed in the air and never fully appreciated just how damn good it felt in their body and soul. In their lungs.

He would visit this place more often and soon became infatuated with it. He knew. He knew this was not his world, it was not his to live in. But he could not tear himself away from his little fantasy game. It was once he acknowledged his desire for the other world, and Mundus' announcement to take over the human plane, when the rebellion began. He was a great demon, he had known that, but persuading demons to aid him in overthrowing Mundus was surprisingly easy. He had never thought they would be so ready to betray their master. The battle was fierce and many died, but in the end, Sparda sealed the demon world and he took his loyal companions to the human plane. They took their separate ways. Sparda had secretly prayed they would stay loyal.

As mentioned before, Sparda at first enjoyed the life of a god (though some still feared him) and slowly his name meant nothing and he lived in seclusion. In 2 000 years time, he saw her. And like the first time he saw the beauty in the inbred hate for the human realm, he noticed the small things we humans take for granted. The way her blonde hair shone in the light, the glare it made, the tricks it played, when she laughed her head would tilt back slightly, she'd raise a hand to her mouth, but she would never cover that endearing smile showing all her teeth, instead she would touch the corner of her mouth, like a Japanese anime villain in the midst of their groundbreaking scheme. Her tongue would silently still in her mouth only occasionally moving up. The way her eyes would open wide and close or squint in response to her friend's conversation piece, or the glaring sun or just to liquefy her eyes. Her arms moving about, her legs and waist shifting to balance her weight while she waited impatiently for the bus, for a friend, for the employee at the cash register to get off the phone. He noticed these things in her, in every situation he had ever been in, involving her. Eva was all around mesmerizing.

"Sparda?" She whispered, she wrapped her arms around his mid-waist, pressed her face into his back and inhaled his scent.

"Yes?" He inquired. He kept his eyes trained on the green forestry that lay out before him, just beyond the window.

"Why?" She asked simply. Her voice held no accusations, just simple curiosity, perhaps some sadness, a bittersweet kind of love. He wanted to play stupid to her question, but knew she would have none of it. She only wanted the truth. This was it. It had to be confronted.

Without turning his gaze on her, he said, "To protect you." And that was it. She didn't say anything, not right away at least, but he felt her grip on him tighten and her face pressed deeper into his back. He could feel the smile, which graced Eva's lips. He turned to face her.

"Eva. I'm sorry."

"I know." She smiled a sincere smile, from a warm place inside her. Sparda wrapped his arms around her. He held her close to his body. Eva could hear the somewhat fast paced heart beat belonging to her, soon to be, late husband. She knew he wasn't coming back, for whatever reason that was. "I wish you didn't have to."

"But you know I must. For you, for me, for us. I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll never forget you."

"And I will always love you." They held each other tightly, giving a little squeeze. And then, he left.

It is unclear what happened to Sparda next, or how he tried to prevent the oncoming doom of Mundus. One can only assume that he had reinforced his seal, or at least tried to. Perhaps it was those once loyal followers who came with him to the human plane, who in the end, was his greatest mistake, his biggest demise.

Months had passed without harm to Eva or Sparda, wherever he had gone to, but in the end he lay bloody, his sword stranded and out of reach from his outstretched hand. His breath became shallow, his heart rate slowed, his eyes drooped down, even though he fought to keep them open. In his last moment, Sparda thought one thought, imagined one picture, and uttered one word, Eva. Eva. Eva. Eva.

Somewhere far off in her dream house, Eva clutched at her unborn children and knew that Sparda had finally gone. That this time, there would be no waiting for his return, no hoping that he might be coming back. Eva knew she would be raising these children on her own. She allowed herself to cry a little tear, as she bid her lover a final farewell and then, she went to sleep in the vastly empty bed that once contained love.


End file.
